1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power driven exercise treadmills and more particularly to a multifunctional exercise treadmill having a sensor and a controller for activating a motor driven tread belt only when a load on the belt resulting from the user's foot impact on the belt is larger than a reverse force which is set as and obtained from a function of the motor's horsepower.
2. Related Art
The fitness craze which has captivated the attention of ever increasing numbers of people in the world has spawned an endless array of exercise equipment. However, only some of it is beneficial. One particular area of concentration for manufacturers of exercise equipment has been exercise treadmills. A conventional exercise treadmill comprises two spaced rolls, an endless tread belt wrapped around the rolls, a motor for driving the rolls, a control panel incorporating controller and circuitry for controlling the motor, and a frame for mounting the above components.
Typically, a user walks or runs on the running tread belt after activating the motor. Some types of exercise treadmills have the additional functions of vibration, simulating a mountain climbing, etc. However, there are no available exercise treadmills capable of exercising foot muscles and/or muscles of other parts of the body so far as the present inventor is aware. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.